Dreams of Father's Love
by Red Paine
Summary: Insanity runs in the family. (my first complete Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

_Shouts erupted from the kitchen, reaching his young ears all the way down the hall, behind his closed bedroom door. He cringed every time his mother cried out... every time he heard knuckles meeting skin... Tears stained the front of his shirt. The teddy bear he'd been holding so tight was now at his feet. His hands were shaking too hard to keep it in his grasp. _

"Go to your room and don't come out until I say_." he recalled his mother telling him, hushedly and in a hurry. Then his father stormed in, amber bottle in hand and face just as red. The man literally roared like a lion. His mother all about shoved him into his room. He listened to them fight. They traveled from the corridor, to the living room, then the kitchen. He made sure not to voice his sobs. He could hear only pieces._

"_WHAT... SAY... LITTLE BITCH?!" _

"_N-nothing...!" _

"_HUH?!"_

_Punch... Punch... Slap... Punch... Slap... _

_Thud..._

"_Mommy..." he whimpered, "Mommy... Mommy..." _

"... Mommy..."

Zexion quickly shot up and blinked open his eyes, looking around, panting heavily. He saw the light grey walls, the hardwood floors, and every article of clothing and hundreds of books amongst it. Sure enough, he was back in his room. A small sigh of relief passed his lips. The dark blue sheets clung to him as he got out of bed. He pulled them off and stopped to look in the mirror. Even though it'd been nine years since the incident, Zexion's face still alarmed him every time he saw it. Like he does every morning, he re-adjusts his hair to fall over the right side of his face before going to the kitchen. Life was so much easier when he wasn't shrinking under everyone's horrified stares.

"Morning Zex." Cloud greeted him from behind the island in the center, "How'd you sleep?"

He sat in the chair seated before the islet, "Hey, Cloud...", but couldn't keep the heaviness out of his voice.

"... Did it happen again?"

"Yeah..."

There was a slight pause before he went on, "Do you want to see Dr. Vexen?"

"That guy's a pedophile and you know it."

"Sorry man I'm just trying to help."

"You could help by making me some goddamn coffee."

Cloud laughed, "There he is! Sure kiddo gimme a minute."

"Stop calling me that," Zexion growled, watching Cloud get the coffee powder from the pantry, "I'm not a kid."

"Yeah well as long as I'm the adult around here, I get to call you whatever the fuck I want, Emo, Spiky, Book Boy."

"I'm not emo."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Cloud turned and grabbed Zexion's wrist, holding it up to eye-level, "Then what are these?"

It was obvious what those were, and both of them knew it. Neither of them said anything, even after Cloud released the teen to make his goddamn coffee. The tense silences weren't rare around here, but Zexion still hated them. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when Cloud finally spoke.

"But you do love books."

Zexion allowed himself a small smile, "You know it."

"Out of curiosity, do you still have the book I gave you?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the Soldier with the Buster Sword."

"Yeah. Should be... um..."

Cloud finished for him, "Somewhere in the never-ending sea of books on your floor. When are you going to use that bookshelf Cid built for you?"

"I did. It's full."

"... Oh."

Where Zexion expected him to laugh, Cloud didn't even smirk. As the blonde poured his holy cup of coffee, he asked, "What's up?"

The older man took some time responding, but eventually said in a quiet tone, "I really think you should see Vexen. Even if he can't help you _psychologically_, he can still give you those pills."

"So you admit it."

He turned to hand Zexion his mug and watched him take a sip, "What?"

"He can't do anything for me. I'm beyond help. You finally told my face."

"Zexion, that is _not_ what I meant." he said sternly, "What I was trying to say is even if he can't make the... _nightmares _go away then he could just give you those _sleep-aids_ and give you a peaceful slumber for once."

Zexion, guilty over upsetting his friend, remained silent.

"I just hate seeing you like this, you know? I watched you grow up, man. Babysitting you, taking you in when..." he didn't feel like reliving those memories, and skipped ahead, more for his sake than Zexion's, "You're almost like a son to me. Like a baby brother, I don't know, _something_. I hate it when you hurt. So when I can't do anything to help you, then I try my fucking best to find someone who can. Don't you dare say you're beyond help... 'cuz then what am I here for, right?"

"I know. I'm sorry, Cloud." he took a long swig.

"... It's fine. Forget it."

Cloud crossed their one-story apartment to go into his room and closed the door. Zexion stared after him for a while before shutting his mind down, letting his eyes wander the room. Nothing had changed since he came to live with Cloud when he was ten. The kitchen opened into a small living room, which led to a hallway that held their bedrooms and one bathroom. Technically, Zexion's room used to be a walk-in closet. Some woman named Leblanc lived here before them and was apparently obsessed with coats. A friend of Cloud's renovated it the day he heard of Zexion's predicament, for free no less. The furnishings, like the rest of the house, were lacking in any real life or decoration. But despite the place's color having left with Leblanc, the apartment was the only real home Zexion had ever known. He'd hated it back in his childhood home. The only part about it he loved was...

_FLASH._

… _Mommy..._

"No... No! NO!"

Glass shattered. Cloud came running, "Zexion!"

_Thud._


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud knelt down next to Zexion, shaking him harder with each time he called his name. Eventually he picked him up and laid him down on the couch. He sat at his feet with his hand on the teen's shoulder, giving him one last shake. Zexion still didn't wake up; Cloud checked his vitals to see he was physically fine, didn't have a fever or anything. It was just like last time. Nothing happened before, so he decided there'd be nothing wrong with letting him sleep a little while longer. He ruffled his hair, then returned to his room to make the call he now knew was the right thing to do.

The dial tone cut off as the man on the other end greeted, " . How is Zexion?"

"He's unconscious."

"I see..." Cloud could just imagine him scribbling away, making notes on Zexion's health, "And the nightmares?"

"He was fine for about a week, then last night he had another."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, but, I think it was less traumatizing than the last."

"Then you will be coming in today?"

"I don't know, I don't want to force him."

"When he wakes up, ask him. I recommend a visit; it's been far too long and I think it will do Zexion some good."

Cloud rubbed the back of his head nervously, "We'll see. I'll call you if we do come."

"Excellent. Good day, Mr. Strife."

Cloud hung up, staring at his phone for a little while, thinking about Dr. Vexen. Personally the guy creeped him out as much as he did Zexion. However, Vexen was a very successful therapist and had helped Zexion before, no matter how much he denied it. But the kid had already gone through enough. It wasn't even noon yet. Cloud didn't want to overwhelm him. He tossed around ideas in his head only to choose Vexen's suggestion and simply ask Zexion what he wanted when he came to. The man was about to go check on him when his phone ringed again. Locating the caller ID, he found it was Tifa.

"Hello?" he tried to seem casual.

"Hey," she sounded just an hour out of bed, "I'm sorry to bug you on your guys' day off but, I think I might need some extra help today."

"Sorry, but delivering shit isn't exactly my idea of a fun Sunday afternoon."

The girl didn't miss a beat, "Something happened with Zexion, didn't it?"

"... Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you don't really have anything better to do or anyone outside the office to hang out with. All your friends are here, including me. Lord knows what you really do on your days off... Plus, I can just tell when you're hiding something."

"Women's intuition?"

"Your voice cracked."

"Oh." he cleared his throat, "Well, I have to take him to Vexen today."

"Do you have to or do you want to?"

"No comment."

She laughed, "Whatever, Cloud. I guess I'll just call in Yuffie or something."

"Alright. Thank you, seriously."

"It's your day off. Thank you for not chomping my head off."

"No problem."

"Tell Zex I said hi. Later!"

Cloud ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. Making his way down the corridor, he laughed under his breath at how easily Tifa saw through him. It really was no surprise. They'd known each other since childhood; she knew Cloud better than he knew himself. Sometimes it was a little scary to Cloud, but nothing scared him like Zexion.

Entering the living room, he saw him wide awake, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. The boy appeared to just have woken up. Cloud approached him cautiously like a timid rabbit that might run away. Very slowly, he got on his knees before Zexion so they were on the same level.

"Morning, Zex." he kept his voice gentle, "How you feelin'?"

"I'm fine. How's Tifa?"

That caught him off guard, like it always did, "You heard me?"

"No. I know when you've talked to her. You're always brighter after you do. Why aren't you with her yet?"

"Well, I don't like her like that..."

"Is it because of Aerith?"

"Zexion," he sighed, "What's wrong with calling her Mom?"

Mommy...

He winced, as if the word hurt him, "I'd rather not."

A heavy silence passed again. Cloud didn't know how to respond to this, no matter how many times Zexion said it. This time, Zexion chose to break the tension.

"But that's not what you want to ask me."

"You're right, it's not. I wanted to know if you wanted to see Dr. Vexen."

"No."

"C'mon, Zex," he wrapped his hands gingerly around Zexion's wrists, rubbing the backs of his hands with his thumbs, "Don't you want to feel better?"

"I do."

"Then let's go. We've been over this. I can't do anything to help you, man. It kills me but we really do need to go see Dr. Vexen."

There was a pause before Zexion let out a soft laugh and brought up his eyes to meet Cloud's, "So he freaks you out too."

"Dude, he's the reason I sleep with my door and windows locked."

Zexion smiled, real humor in his eyes. Of course, Cloud couldn't feel anything but elatedly accomplished. He got to his feet, letting go of Zexion and grabbing his keys from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Let's go, Book Boy."

They left the apartment and drove to Vexen's. On the ride there, Zexion remembered the first time he'd been on Cloud's black motorcycle. Back then, he'd been too small to ride it, and even questioned Cloud if it was safe. He told the young Zexion to just hold onto him tight, and he'd be fine. His little arms wrapped around Cloud's waist, shouting his pleasure while the speed took him to paradise. Now, Zexion only had his hands on Cloud's hips to keep his balance as they drove to the devil's office.


	3. Chapter 3

"You said you would call." was Vexen's greeting as they sat on the loveseat in his in-home workplace. Cloud's sigh sounded more like an aggravated groan when he apologized. Next to him, Zexion ignored them and pulled the hood on his ash-colored sweatshirt over his head. Vexen noted this behavior on the first visit years ago. The psychologist thought it made Zexion feel more secure, like a blanket to a child in the dark. This is what he told Cloud, and Cloud pretended to believe him. But he figured out the truth from noticing Zexion's frequent habit of adjusting his hair.

The hood kept his hair in place so he wouldn't worry about people seeing his scars. In any case, Zexion was allowed his "cover" for every session and was never asked to remove it, regardless the standard procedure of no hats, hoods, or sunglasses inside. Silently, Zexion thanked Vexen again for allowing him the shelter.

"So, Zexion Strife, your Uncle Cloud tells me you had another 'nightmare'."

"I did."

"What happened in your dream?" Vexen poised his pen at the ready to write down every word the boy said.

"I was in my room as my ten-year old self. They were fighting in the kitchen."

"Who are they?"

"Aerith and Sephiroth."

"Mmm... Tell me, Zexion, why do you call your parents by their first names? Why not call them Mom and Dad?"

Mommy...

Cloud spoke up, "Doctor, I don't think he should have to answer that."

"No, Cloud, it's okay." Zexion gave Cloud a reassuring smile, "I can only be helped if I'm willing to cooperate."

"Very good. So, please, tell me why you call them by their names? You don't even call Cloud your uncle. Is he not your father's brother?"

"He is."

"Then why the formality? Is it different with your parents versus your uncle?"

"I used to call him Uncle Cloud. It faded with age."_ I hope they accept my lie._

They did, "I understand. It's similar to the transition between Mommy and Mom."

_Good._

"What about your parents?"

"I..." _Fuck. What do I tell them?_ "Um."

"Are you alright, Zex?" he heard Cloud faintly, "Do you feel faint?"

"N-No, I'm fine, I just..." _There's no use running anymore. Tell them._

"Yes?" Dr. Vexen didn't look up from his notebook.

"They don't want me to call them my parents."

The two men stopped altogether and openly exchanged glances. This was a breakthrough in getting Zexion to talk. Vexen pushed lightly, "Why do you think that is? My records say you haven't spoken to them since the whole falling-out. Unless, that isn't true?"

"It's true."

"Zex, you never told me this." Cloud sounded a little hurt.

Zexion's voice suddenly turned cold, "I'm not apologizing to you."

He couldn't feel Cloud flinch at the harshness in his tone. His mind was elsewhere, remembering. In the very depths of his head, the sea of his darkest memories were overflowing and drowning the rest of his mind. Images flashed before his open eyes. When he closed them, all he could see was Aerith's face. She was angry with him. It was as if Sephiroth had done nothing, and Zexion was her every nightmare. Aerith's neat, delicate script carved poisonous words into Zexion's mind. He remembered reading them, his heart threatening to burst:

"_Zexion's fault_." "_It's all his fault_." "_My biggest mistake._" "_Horrible child_." "_Selfish little bastard_." "_Abandoned me._" "_I wish he'd never been born at all._"

_All my fault._

"Zexion!" Cloud's voice invaded his thoughts, "Zexion! Are you okay?"

Zexion's eyes darted to Vexen. He gave him a glare that couldn't contain enough hatred. That man made him remember. He put him through pain. Vexen wasn't helping. He was making it worse. And then there was Cloud. Cloud brought him here. He brought him to agony. Then his words echoed through Zexion's ears, "_I hate it when you hurt. So when I can't do anything to help you, then I try my fucking best to find someone that can_."

_That_ someone_ is Vexen. Cloud cares about me. He wouldn't hurt me. They're here to help me. Calm down._

He hadn't realized he'd fallen to the floor and blinked his astonishment. A moment passed where no one said anything, both men staring at Zexion. Zexion finally regained his posture and sat back on the couch. He mumbled to Cloud, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Zex. I think you've had enough for today. Why don't you go wait outside, get some air. I still have to talk to Dr. Vexen."

The teen nodded, getting to his feet and walking out the front door. As soon as the door's handle clicked shut, Cloud said, "I don't know if he wants me telling you this, and I doubt he'll ever say it himself, but, I could give you more information about all this. I've kept it to myself thinking it was rude to give away secrets of his."

"These secrets are what we're after. If you can give me more data, I can find an easier way to cure him."

"Alright. Well, he called me Uncle Cloud his whole childhood, even a while after he came to live with me. It was the same with his parents. He'd ask me where Mom and Dad were. I never told him. Then, one day, he only called me Cloud. At first I thought it was him growing up, but he wouldn't say Mom or Dad. Only Aerith and Sephiroth."

"What happened that day?"

"I took him to the police station so I could check on the case with my brother. While I was talking to Officer Lexaeus, Zexion was playing with papers on the floor. I asked if it was alright and the officer said not to worry about it. But on the way home, Zexion didn't make a noise on the bike. He usually loved it and would yell but, nothing. Then when I asked what was wrong he said 'nothing, Cloud'. That was the first time."

"Do you think he may have seen something he wasn't supposed to?"

"I doubt it. Seph never put Zexion in school so he couldn't read then. I put him in an intense school, made him study a lot, and then he graduated like everybody else."

"Interesting theory, but I do believe something happened at the police station. No matter," he got up and typed something into the computer on his desk, "I'm writing you a prescription for his sleep-aids. Try not to be too dependent on them."

"Well, okay. Thank you for your time, Doctor."

Vexen simply waved over his shoulder, "Call first next time."

Cloud left the office and walked outside to see Zexion leaning against the bike with his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes were closed, as if he were listening to music in his head. They snapped opened and locked on to Cloud. He smiled, "Hey, Cloud. Ready to go?"

The blonde was having doubts. He predicted what Zexion would say, and asked him anyway for consolation, "Zex, this is really important," he put his hands on his shoulders to make sure he was paying attention, "I need to know. Back when you were little, and we went to the police station, when I was talking to Officer Lexaeus, did you see anything? Anything at all?" _Please say _nothing.

Zexion froze. He wondered whether or not he should tell him. Cloud might as well know the truth; there really was no purpose in hiding it. He sighed and spoke three words that sent a lance through Cloud's heart, stopping time altogether.

"Aerith's suicide note."


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them said a word on the way home. Even when they stopped at the pharmacy to pick up Zexion's pills, Cloud couldn't say anything. Words eluded him. In his mind he was recalling all the times Zexion called Aerith by her name, or shuddered at the sound of his father's name. Something clicked in Cloud's mind, and suddenly his nephew wasn't a complete mystery. It all made a sick, twisted sort of sense that only scared Cloud more.

As they entered the apartment, Cloud called after Zexion before he could make it to his room and do God knows what with his hidden knife, "Zexion."

The boy stopped and turned his head, waiting expectantly.

"I… How long have you been hiding this? Years? Why?"

Zexion faced him fully when he realized this wasn't going to be a small talk.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Cloud's fingers were clenched tight enough to turn white, "Keeping secrets hurts you. And others."

"Telling them hurts more."

"But it stops! Zexion, if you tell me everything, then this can all stop!"

"Doubtful."

"Zexion!"

"What do you want from me, Cloud?" he sighed, "You knowing everything won't help me. It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter then why can't you just open your fucking mouth and let me know what's in your head? I need to know!"

"For what? To get evidence on Sephiroth? The case has been closed for years."

Cloud was yelling by now, "And he's free, and you're fine with that?"

"No, I'm not. Trust me, Cloud, I'd love to kill the bastard myself. But, I don't have anything that can help anyone."

"It hurts you! It hurts me! Just fucking_ tell me_!"

"Why? Aerith is dead. It's my fault… All my fault…" he shook his head to diminish the horrid images in his head, "I ran away. If I hadn't, I could've stopped her from…"

"Zexion, you and I both know Sephiroth would have done a lot worse to you if you stayed any longer than you had."

"What, this?" Zexion brought up a hand to run over the right side of his face, "This is nothing. I'd die for Aerith."

"So would I-"

"_Then why didn't you marry her first?_"

Cloud's entire demeanor fell away. The haze of his anger faded away to reveal the sadness that lay underneath. He had to give Zexion credit. The boy never yelled, because he knew raising his voice was pointless, but he always found the perfect words to get to anyone's core. The blonde stood there, dumbstruck.

"I know you loved her. You treated her so much better than he did. Why, Cloud, why? Is it because Sephiroth is the older sibling? Did he actually love her at some point? Was he ever worthy?"

"No man could ever amount to your mother."

"That's it, then. You thought she was too good for you."

"Too pretty, too kind, too damn_ perfect_…" Cloud groaned, defeated, "Seph was aggressive but I never thought he'd turn out like that. They married young, rushed into it… I wished them the best of luck because, if not me, why not my brother, you know? But, Aerith eventually stopped calling, stopped visiting me. I thought she hated me or I did something wrong or maybe both but I found out later it was because Seph wouldn't let her out of the house."

Zexion was silent for a minute, almost sick again. He hated it when Cloud referred to his brother as Seph, like they were still close enough to have nicknames for one another, "Me neither."

"Yeah... But, Zexion, I knew your mom like the back of my hand. She was strong. I still don't believe to this day that she'd actually do something like that. I always thought she'd stick it out for you. You were her pride and joy; she loved you with all your heart. After you were born, you were her life."

"Were. Loved. That's the past. She hates me now. She haunts me, my dreams, always reminding me of what I did. When I left, she saw no reason to carry on."

They let the silence hang for a heavy moment before Cloud crossed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Zexion. The teen stood there, frozen, as the last time anyone hugged him was when he was little. He felt Cloud's grip tighten when he muttered, "Zex, I'm glad you ran away. You should be too. You were smart enough, by some miracle, to know to contact the police. If you hadn't, you would've been killed. And now, since you told someone the secret Sephiroth had been keeping, you're here. You're with me, and you're safe. I swear to God and every deity that I'll protect you with my life. You can call me Uncle Cloud, 'cuz I'm proud as fuck that you're my nephew."

Zexion let a few tears spill over before he held Cloud back, "Thank you. Just… thank you."

"No problem, Book Boy."

He laughed, releasing Cloud and going back to his room. Cloud heard him call over his shoulder, "By the way, I learned from watching you."

Cloud smiled as he cleaned up the broken glass of the forgotten mug. Of course Zexion learned it from him. His uncle was the only one who read to him. As a kid he must have pieced together the letters and the sounds all by himself. The feeling of pride grew. Maybe at some point Cloud had also taught him who the police were and to call 911 if he was in trouble.

_Now that I think about it,_ Cloud thought to himself,_ He never told me anything when I was babysitting. Every time he came over he was a normal, happy-go-lucky kid, like this dump was a kind of vacation house… Seph probably threatened him into keeping quiet…_

The blonde shoved the shards of glass into the trash can, and looked to the clock on the stove. He didn't think it was that late, considering Zexion only awoke hours after noon on his days off. It was only 6 pm, just enough time to go out. True, all his friends were busy, but that didn't mean he couldn't spend some time with his only family. He thought of taking Zexion to_ Xehanort's Zany Books_, the boy's idea of a candy store. With a spring to his step, Cloud went down the hall and knocked on his door.

There was no answer. Cloud waited a few seconds before knocking again. No response came. "Hey, Zex?" he let his worry weigh down his tone, "Everything okay?"

He wearily opened the door and his heart stopped altogether. Zexion was lying on his side in the middle of the floor, not even twitching.

"_Zexion!_"

Cloud rushed to him, only to find him breathing normally with a steady pulse. In Zexion's hand wasn't a blade, but a vial of prescription sleep-aids. Careful not to disturb him, Cloud pried the orange cylinder from Zexion's loose fingers and read the back. The label told him Zexion wouldn't be around for at least another nine hours, which left more than enough time for Cloud to get him ready for work tomorrow.

I'm getting the weirdest sense of déjà vu...Cloud chuckled quietly to himself as he lifted Zexion and put him in bed. Memories of tucking in Zexion as a child coursed through his mind as he pulled the covers up to his chin. Then, just as he did during his nephew's childhood, he brushed aside Zexion's hair and gave him two kisses: one on his forehead, and the other on the marred side of his face. He muttered "sweet dreams, kiddo", placed the pills on Zexion's nightstand, and left the room, gently closing the door on his way out.

A smile brushed his lips as he entered the kitchen, hands raised to ruffle his hair. He was about to open the fridge when his cell rang in his pocket. Tifa again.

"Hey!" she beat him to the salutations, "How did it go?"

"It went okay." he sounded contently relieved, if not tired, even to his own ears.

"Did anything happen?"

"Um, yeah. I'll tell you later."

"Or you can tell me now. Wanna head to Xiggy's?"

"Mmm, no thanks. I already have plans to microwave a pizza and spend a lovely evening with Bruce Willis."

"Bruce? Again? Really? Cloud, you've seen Die Hard, like, a thousand times."

"And I shall watch it a thousand times more. It's a kickass movie."

"No objections to that... C'_mon_ Cloud, please?"

"Only if you come pick me up."

"That's alright with me."

"Oh, and chauffeur? We need to stop at the bookstore."

"Okay, okay, fine. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Look behind you."

He heard a startled gasp on the other end and covered his laugh with his hand. She made an indignant noise and hung up. Cloud didn't worry though; he'd done a lot worse before and she still tolerated him enough to pick him up. After grabbing the keys, he paced the threshold, waiting for Tifa to pull up. All he heard was the approach of her red truck before he walked out, locked the door, and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smirk, to which she replied, "You're paying." and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_?" Tifa eyed the book skeptically.

"Yeah," Cloud took it from her and placed it on the counter, fumbling for his wallet as Demyx scanned it, "It's one of Zex's favorite series; he hasn't read the last one."

"He must be excited."

"Well, it is a surprise."

"$49.99." Demyx yawned, obviously bored.

"That much?"

"It's on sale."

"Wow. Must be a good book…" Cloud handed him the money and asked if he wanted to join them in going to Xigbar's restaurant. Since he and Zexion came here so much, they'd formed a casual relationship with Demyx.

"Maybe later, I don't really feel like goin' out. Tell the kid I said hi."

Tifa snorted, "_Kid_? You're a year younger than him."

"_And_ I have a job, a girlfriend, and my own house."

"Zex and Cloud work for my dad."

"Oh yeah, delivery service."

"And he did go out with Larxene for a while," Cloud spoke up as he bagged the novel and returned his wallet to his coat pocket.

"Please," Tifa snickered, "That bitch wasn't really 'girlfriend material'."

"But she was _great_ in bed…" Demyx blinked, as if he just realized what he said. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Tifa sighed, "My point exactly. Later, Demmy!"

With that, they left the shop and drove to their old friend Xigbar's restaurant. They knew him in high school three years ahead of them and kept in touch. He ran the joint with Axel and Leon. Sometimes they all ate together after hours, laughing together, but tonight it would just be Cloud and Tifa.

Axel, cheerful as ever, came to take their order, "So, what do you two want?"

"Steak, still mooing, and a Sprite." Cloud handed him the menu. Tifa simply said, "I'll have what he's having," and gave her menu to the redhead with a smile. He winked at her, then went back into the kitchen. Cloud noticed her staring after him, and was about to say something when they heard Axel shout at the top of his lungs:

"THEY'RE BACK! QUICK, LEON, WE HAVE TO HELP OUR BRETHREN CONQUER THE FRIEND-ZONE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CRABCAKES?"

Cloud's face grew hot as Tifa burst out laughing. Mentally, he thanked God that she was oblivious and only saw this as yet another joke. How Axel ever found out about Cloud's feelings was beyond him, but he had been mercilessly teasing Cloud ever since.

Once she'd calmed down enough to talk, Cloud cleared his throat, somehow keeping his voice even, "So, how was work today?"

"Ah, whoo, it was alright," she wiped tears from her eyes with her napkin, "Yuffie's out for your head, though."

"I'm so scared."

"You should be. She had plans to go out with her boytoy Seifer."

"Tell her I can get Marluxia, clad in leather, hands tied and mouth gagged, waiting for her in a box on her doorstep within the hour."

"Duly noted. Now, tell me, what happened with Zex?"

Cloud's voice lowered, somberly serious, "We got him to talk. Apparently, he believes his parents don't _want_ him to call them _Mom_ or _Dad_. The poor kid thinks he hates them."

"That's messed up! Aerith loved him!"

"Tifa, he read her suicide note."

She stilled at that. It was a while before she finally responded with a quiet, "Oh."

A light silence fell, though it was not uncomfortable. Tifa let her mind drift, pitying Zexion no doubt, all the while not noticing Cloud staring at her. He knew she wouldn't snap out of it until he said something, and took the chance to admire her.

In his mind, Cloud recalled playing _Pooh_ _Sticks_ with her as a child, fighting off her bullies and suffering her other boyfriends in high school. To Cloud, Zexion's pain was the only one that rivaled the agony of having to see Tifa with another man. Ripping his own teeth out would have hurt less. It was always someone else kissing those lips, holding those hands, stroking that hair. For as long as he could remember, Cloud wanted to try those things. But then, he and Sephiroth met Aerith, and everything changed. He still missed her. Not a day passed without a thought of the beautiful brunette. Even if he never got the chance to kiss her, he'd held her, comforted her, and longed for her like a departed star-crossed lover overseas.

_Aerith is gone. She's never coming back. She can never love me back. But, Tifa is here, now. She's not going to leave. I can love her._

Then, Cloud tried what he never could with Aerith: he reached across the table and placed his hand over Tifa's. She looked up, startled, to have their eyes meet. Cloud grasped her fingers firmly, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Despite the sudden touch, Tifa didn't look away. It was almost as if she was trying to say something with her eyes, soft and earnest, but the connection was broken when Axel slammed their order down on the table before them.

"_Bon appetit_, lovebirds!" he flashed a grin, then sauntered away to serve another table. Cloud immediately released Tifa and picked up his utensils to dig in, not seeing the disappointment on her face.

She hid it well, going on with their conversation as if nothing happened, "At least he has you."

"He's got me, you, Yuffie, Demyx, Xigbar, Leon, Axel, Vexen…"

"That pedophile doesn't count as a friend."

"Well, perhaps not," he swallowed some Sprite, "Axel doesn't either."

"What're you talking about?"

"You aren't thinking of… you know, making him _more_ than a friend?"

Tifa nearly choked on her meat.

"I saw you checking him out."

"_What_? Cloud, that's ridiculous! I'd never crush on a prick like Axel!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

She went on in mock-shyness, murmuring, "Just because I don't like him doesn't mean he isn't eye-candy."

Tifa heard the relief in his laugh. She was about to address it when Cloud's phone rang. He answered it good-naturedly, and then his face visibly twisted with horror and rage. As he hung up, she asked, scared, "Cloud, what's wrong? Who was that?"

His eyes blazing, he answered, "Xaldin's in the apartment."

Those four words was all it took for them to leave a check and run to the truck like the restaurant was about to explode. Tifa ignored all the road-signs, especially the ones limiting their speed. Thankfully Lexaeus was on break and they arrived home within ten minutes. Cloud literally leapt out of the truck, skidding to a halt in front of the door. The lock was busted, the door slightly ajar. Tifa audibly gasped behind him.

Cloud, regrettably, recognized the mark of a bullet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Call the cops," Cloud muttered to Tifa, leaving her with his cell and shoving the door to the side. He took one frantic look around the apartment to see the place as he left it. The furniture was in place, the lights still on, the television uncracked. A brief moment of relief edged its way into Cloud's chest, until he saw the smears of blood on the floor leading to Zexion's room.

"Zexion!" he thundered down the hall and grasped the knob only to find it locked. Panicked, he slammed on the wood, crying his nephew's name, threatening Xaldin. Voices reached his ears; he pressed his ear against the door.

"If only Mommy were here now," he could faintly hear a burly voice, intoxicated, sneering "She would've saved you for sure. Oh wait, that's right, she wouldn't give a rat's _ass_ if you lived or died… Maybe she'd even want you to join her in the fiery depths of _Hell_."

"S-Stop…" Zexion sounded like he'd been crying, "_Please._"

"Has she been kind to you, coming back to taunt you into the grave?"

The boy cried out, "_Please!_"

"These marks on your wrists say yes, she _has_. Serves you right, you fucking little _whelp_. What kind of son abandons their mother in their greatest time of need? You _left_ her there to _die_."

"_No! Please, no! NO!_"

A gunshot went off.

Cloud yelled, "_ZEXION!_" and rammed his entire body against the door. It didn't give way, even on his third try. Behind him. he heard Tifa running. She called, "get out of the way!" and jump-kicked the door. It snapped off its hinges, taking bits of wood with it, and flew into the darkness of Zexion's bedroom. She landed on the door, which landed on the bed. Grunting, she brushed off her hands and looked around. Cloud had rushed in after her. He froze at the scene in front of him.

Blood was sprayed against the wall, staining the paint maroon. Xaldin's black dreads now looked even darker, his jeans splotched with scarlet. His chest, bare, had a gaping hole near the abdomen. The bullet had gone clean through and was on the floor behind him. Xaldin didn't twitch, much less look up at Cloud with his glazed eyes, as he tipped over with a sickening thud. Standing over him was Zexion, face tearstained. The fabric of his shirt was soaked through with blood on the side, dribbling down his leg. In his hands was a silver double-barreled pistol. His hands shook enough to force the gun onto the ground.

_FLASH._

_...The teddy bear he'd been holding was now at his feet…_

_Mommy…_

Zexion fell to the floor, unconscious. Cloud held him in his arms. By his side, Tifa was searching Xaldin's corpse. All she found was a canteen, empty, and a box of cigarettes. He'd brought nothing with him, but they knew exactly who he was.

All the way across the apartment, the front door was audibly kicked aside. They heard Lexaeus call, "Police!"

"In here!" Tifa called, sounding very tired.

The policemen dragged Xaldin's body into the back of a cruiser in a body-bag and called Zexion an ambulance. Cloud and Tifa rode with him on the way to the hospital, answering Officer Lexaeus's questions on the way.

"Was this the only attack?"

"No. Rai had tried to get him too," Cloud yawned, "No one was home but me. I got him arrested. I never told Zexion about any of it."

Tifa glowered, "You goddamn cops. Sephiroth's friends should have been included in your oh-so-thorough restraining order."

"My apologies," he gruffed, "But Sephiroth's friends' names are unknown, and most of them are killed and easily replaced within a month."

"Fuck _everything_ about ghettos."

She went into conversation with Lexaeus on Sephiroth's whereabouts, also unknown, while Cloud kept his mouth shut, looking down at Zexion. He listened sullenly to the heart monitor's _beep… beep… beep…_

_He'd left Zexion home alone to go to the grocery store to pick up a box of Lucky Charms, by his nephew's request._

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Zexion was only 12 years old._

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_When Cloud came back, he'd found Zexion in the kitchen. He held a knife in his tiny hands. Like its blade, Zexion's young wrists were gleaming a stomach-churning red. Blood pooled out on the floor._

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_That was the first time._

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_And certainly not the last._

_From that day on, a constant nightmare plagued Cloud's dreams. It was nothing. Not an image, not a smell, not a feeling. Just that one sound that would destroy him forever._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…_

"Zexion…" Cloud wanted to say more, but his throat caught. He choked on his words. All he could do was hold Zexion's hand. Pictures of Zexion in the ER passed through Cloud's mind, of having nurses holding him down, bracing for him to retaliate. Zexion didn't fight back. The kid simply laid there and actually watched the doctor put the stitches in his arms. It was as if he enjoyed the pain of the giant needle weaving through his skin like rubbery clothe. Cloud remembered the tightening in his own chest every time: a hand penetrating his ribcage and squeezing his heart mercilessly. That same sensation crept back into him again as tears spilled from his eyes, "Oh, God…" The only comfort he found was the steady _beeps_ that said Zexion was still alive, even after Tifa had rested her head on his shoulder and held his other hand.

"So, Xaldin was drunk, decided it'd be fun to mess with his buddy's son, and broke into the apartment to shoot him?" Lexaeus asked, disgust ringing in his baritone voice.

Tifa clarified, "Yeah, seems like a good enough theory."

He nodded, putting away his notepad. The ambulance came to a slow halt. Lexaeus wished them a good day, promised them a phone call, and hopped into his partner's car to return to the station. Tifa and Cloud followed the paramedics as far as the lobby, then anxiously awaited their call.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud looked around the room. Nothing had changed. The tiles were the same; certainly no one had come and replaced the dull countertops. Yet, everything felt different, like this wasn't his house or at all familiar. Across the islet, Leon sipped a beer as Cloud cradled his head in his hands.

"You know," he said, "Kid'll be fine. He always is."

"That's what's bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

"There shouldn't be an '_always_'. Zexion should have his own place, his own job, his own life. I shouldn't have to worry about him 24/7 or have to _always_ be on edge _every time_ he goes to the hospital. This has been going on_ way too long_."

"I hear ya. This will be over soon enough."

The blonde looked up at his friend, "Dude, how the actual fuck are you so mellow all the time? Don't you ever get worried, excited, angry,_ anything_?"

"I get beer."

He smiled at that, but edged away a little farther from his friend. Ever since he found out Sephiroth's secret, he'd given up the drink and tried to keep his distance, "Sorry, I'm just really worried. I mean, Zex has never been _shot_…"

"I have."

Cloud honestly wasn't surprised, and didn't ask for a story Leon wouldn't tell anyway. The moment he was about to respond, the front door banged open. In strolled a swaggering Axel, a somber Tifa behind him.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Don't you ever get laid?" Axel smirked, sprawling on the couch like a cat, "Seem grumpy enough."

"Can't. _I'm in the friendzone_ remember?"

Leon chuckled, "Your imitations are getting better."

The redhead ignored him, "So what's the deal?"

"They asked us to leave; they're operating on him right now. If anything goes wrong, the hospital will call me. Otherwise, I'll get to see him as early as tomorrow."

"Sweet! We should have a party!"

Him and Leon got into a conversation about celebrations. All Cloud got from it was Leon sighing "you had a party to celebrate the party you had because you just wanted to party" and Axel replying "what's wrong with fuckloads of beer and bitches?" The blonde was looking at Tifa, as usual, to see she hadn't moved from the threshold of the apartment. Cloud paused, then left the guys to their debate, tuning them out just after "dude, you were yelling at a fucking lamp for having a fake golden finish, when the thing was goddamn_ purple_!"

"Hey." Cloud had to snap his fingers in her face to get her attention, "You okay?"

She replied quietly, almost shyly, "Are you?"

"I'm… No. Not really."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

A flash of her old sassy self showed, "I can still feel bad, though."

He didn't deny her that, instead remaining silent. After an awkward moment, she passed him and sat in the kitchen with the other two. Cloud idly watched her, then went to his room to make a call. The dial tone lasted for a minute before Dr. Vexen picked up.

"What now?" he sounded distracted.

"Zexion is in the hospital, Doctor. One of Sephiroth's gang members shot him."

"Is the young man okay?"

"He will be, or at least, that's what they're telling me."

Vexen didn't offer any condolences. Cloud got a simple, "I'm waiting for this to have relation with me."

"I want you to talk to him when he's recovered. I don't know what's going through his head right now, but I doubt it's anything worth overlooking."

"Quite possibly… Good night, Mr. Strife."

Cloud put the phone on his night stand. A long exhausted breath dragged its way out of him as he fell back onto the comfort of his bed. After a while, he began reminiscing about Zexion's childhood, not noticing Tifa come into the room. She shut the door silently behind her and sat next to him. Tifa rested her head on his shoulder, humming silently Sweet Child O'Mine. Cloud heard her and hummed along.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories,_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky._

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that_

_special place._

_And if I stared too long,_

_I'd probably break down and cry._

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies,_

_As if they thought of rain._

_I hate to look into those eyes,_

_And see an ounce of pain._

_Her hair reminds me_

_of a warm safe place,_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by._

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child o' mine_

Like they always did, they ended the song with a sideways smile.

Tifa let her voice drop, "Cloud, everything will be okay."

"Yeah."

The fake confidence in his tone meant close to nothing. They sat in dull silence, each rolling in their own thoughts. Cloud once again found himself staring at her. He thought of how well Axl Rose described a girl he never met. Tifa was from his childhood, the best part of it. And it was true that he couldn't stay around her too long without fear of messing up their friendship. He so longed to hide in her hair, hated to imagine pain in her eyes. "Cloud what are you staring at?" even though the answer was obvious. He hadn't heard her, though a question formed in his head. Unbeknownst to him, Cloud's fantasy had reached reality. The thought put words in his mouth.

"Why are you so beautiful?"

"What?"

Cloud blinked, realizing he'd spoken aloud, "I-I…"

They both blushed. Tifa attempted to gather her voice and leaned forward. As she was about to speak, Cloud's night table buzzed. The pair looked over to see his phone vibrating. Cloud hesitated, reaching over. He hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Strife… I'm so sorry…"


	8. Chapter 8

The low, grey sky mirrored the dreary mood of the attendants. The wind didn't offer any sympathies, only a light breezy hand on Cloud's shoulder. He sat at the front, next to Tifa and Vexen. Behind him was Axel, his brother Reno, Leon, and Demyx. In the section next to theirs resided Yuffie, Barret, Cid, and the rest of the employees from the delivery service. Cid had even thought to bring Red, the German Shepherd Zexion used to play with as a kid. Red lay at Cid's feet with his head in his paws, whimpering on occasion. Despite the circumstances, Cloud thought wonderously, _Even he knows._

It was Cloud's turn to speak, saved for last. Dragging his feet across the soft grass to the podium, he found he couldn't even look at the giant picture of Zexion, much less the casket that held his body.

He cleared his throat, swallowing the melancholic lump, "Zexion, if nothing else, was the only family I'd ever known. I can't say he was like a son to me. He grew up fast, matured fast. It's safe to say he was not just my nephew, but my best friend. Zex knew me like nobody else," Cloud's voice cracked, "All my secrets, my past, what I was feeling, at that very moment, no matter hard I tried to hide it. He just knew. I think, he did that with everybody. Zexion always knew when one of his friends was hurt, and he'd do everything in his power to help them feel better. Always quick to apologize. In return, we all tried to be there for him. We were all there, and though he never said it, I know from the bottom of my heart that he was grateful to us. He loved us. And, he'll miss us, just like we will." he finally choked and let a tear slip, "Zexion, if you can hear me… I love you, Zex. You were such a big part of me and my life, things will never be the same without you. I'll miss you so much. Wherever you are, right now, I hope you're happier. I love you…"

The ceremony ended like a slow melody, long and sweet and then fading out to a crescendo, into the finale. Unlike an orchestra, this band didn't have sheet music, only speaking from their heart. They all felt drained on top of sorrowed, emotionally exhausted. Axel and Reno went to their parents' house for solace. Demyx returned to his apartment, as well as Yuffie to hers. Barret went back to the shop. Cid followed soon after.

"C'mon, Red." he sighed, getting up. The dog whined, resisting Cid. He padded over to the casket and sat down. Cid stared, "Red? Heel, boy. Come here." Another refusal. Cid got frustrated, grabbing the dog's scruff and tugging him toward the car. The dog, usually obedient, fought the entire way. Even when they got back to the shop, for the first time ever, Cid had to keep him tied to something with a rope.

Cloud got to his feet. With a final glance at Zexion, he went to the parking lot and sat on his bike, sobbing without shame. After all, Zexion was worth a lot more than his tears. He wiped his face with his sleeve, looking up to see Tifa standing next to the bike, face red and cry-stained as his. They paused, before Tifa came to sit behind him, hugging him around the waist. Cloud placed his hands on hers and felt her shoulders shake with his as they mourned Zexion.

"Tifa… I don't want to be alone tonight. Would you mind spending the night?" Cloud could barely get the words out.

Tifa gave no objections. As she'd carpooled with Yuffie, there was no reason for Cloud to drive home the way they were. They heard the shrill crow of black birds when the bike's engine scared them into flight.

At the apartment, Cloud only took off his shoes before going back to his room. Tifa soon followed. Long ago, when they were kids, they'd share a bed whenever they had sleepovers. Now, they picked up the old practice and lay down next to each other, too tired to have any intimate thoughts or care as to what the other thought. They didn't touch, but were comforted by each other's presence. Cloud wrapped himself in her distant warmth like a blanket, duly happy that he hadn't lost everyone. In his head, he recalled himself telling Leon_ I shouldn't have to worry about him 24/7…_ A pang of self-hatred pierced his chest.

_I'd accept the burden again. If it meant getting him back, I'd do it. In less than a heartbeat…_

Tifa felt him sniff, "Cloud…" What could she say? She paused, then moved herself to press up against his back, her delicate fingers on his shoulders. Cloud's body curled to fit hers as his own fingers came up to hold hers. After his shaky breathing subsided, Tifa whispered, gentle as a mother's touch, "Go to sleep, alright? It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up." All Cloud could manage was a nod. Eventually, they fell asleep like that, in each other's embrace.

Hours later, miles away, Zexion's casket had been buried. His tombstone read:

_In memory of Zexion Strife,_

_A dedicated scholar,_

_A faithful friend,_

_Loved._

Night had fallen. The clouds cleared to reveal a full moon and a thousand stars, winking like they knew like a deep secret. What once was a slight wisp was now a full-blown gale that kicked up the late-autumn leaves. All the black birds had left to rest in their nests, save for one. A single crow, somehow darker than the others, remained. It flew with ease through the wind, landing on Zexion's gravemarker. The bird pecked the stone like a doorknocker as if to say "Is anyone home?"

Zexion screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Zexion slammed on the casket, pushing with all his might to snap the wood. His strength intensified, he broke through the coffin, only to have dirt come rushing in to suffocate him once more. Fear made him cry out as he clawed away at the soil. It took him half an hour to shove the earth behind him and stand up. His heart in his throat, Zexion finally felt air touch his skin. Shock still had a firm grip on him. The boy fell to his knees, trembling violently, his head in his hands.

_Dead. I'm supposed to be dead._

He couldn't understand. In the hospital, he'd felt his heart _stop_. The monitor told him the last sound on earth was supposed to be that long droning _beep_. But it wasn't. He was here, listening to the wind whispering on his shoulder and the crow cawing at him. Zexion eyed the crow with clouded vision, slightly curious as to why it hadn't flown away.

"Sh-shoo." his teeth chattered, though he wasn't cold, "Go on." Raising a hand to gently usher it away, the crow pecked at it with its razor-sharp beak and drew blood. Zexion gave a little gasp out of reflexion, but he was astonished to find it didn't hurt. What surprised him even more: the wound healed instantly. Within a minute, there wasn't even a scar to show, "What the hell?"

The crow's eyes met his. A brief silence passed before Zexion's head started throbbing in pain. He clutched his ears, falling onto his side, writhing in agony against the upturned earth. Zexion shut his eyes tight, voicing his pain in a shrill yelp. Images flashed behind his eyelids.

_Aerith was standing in the living room of Zexion's childhood home. She was staring at the front door, open, hanging by a thread onto its hinges. The locks had been undone, somehow. Beside the door remained Zexion's shoes, tiny and never used. But she knew._

_A smile spread on her lips. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Sephiroth came into the room. He glanced at the door and instantly figured it out, "That little bastard ran away?"_

_The woman took a step back. The door was open, now was her chance. She bolted for the opening but felt her husband's hand on her arm. Firmly and not gently, he tugged her back inside. Sephiroth kicked the door shut, redoing the locks and barring the way with his body, just to be safe._

_"You're not going anywhere."_

_At that moment, Aerith saw her freedom staring her in the face. Zexion had escaped. There was no reason for her to endure. She paused, then lashed out._

_Her nails raked Sephiroth's skin, tearing his muscle shirt and bloodying his face. Though frail, her fists bruised his eyes. To top it off, Aerith ripped out every one of his piercings, from the gages to the nose ring to the spider bites. Sephiroth appeared as if out of a meatgrinder. His face dripping with blood, reddening with rage, he punched her square in the jaw and snapped her head back. Her body flew across the room, slamming into the wall, where she slumped, utterly defeated._

_Using one hand, he seized her by the scalp and dragged her to the kitchen. Aerith gave no cries of pain; she refused to show this man any more submission under his hand. Sephiroth, clever like a demonic fox, wrapped his hand around hers, guiding her fingers to one of the many meat knives. He held her hand, holding the knife, and slashed her throat to ribbons. As blood poured down her breast, Sephiroth threw her body down on the floor. The red splattered everywhere. He wrote in dainty cursive, leaving a note next to her body, then fled the apartment. Aerith waited for him to come back, but he thankfully never did._

_She brought up a crimson-stained hand to her bra. From it she retrieved the only picture she had of Zexion. All that time, she'd kept it in that one place, hidden from Sephiroth and closest to her heart._

_"My little boy…" she coughed up blood, "My sweet, innocent boy… I…"_

_But she could say no more. She'd lost too much blood and her heart couldn't support itself anymore. Aerith's eyes closed, as did her lips, with the warmest smile on. She'd never appeared this happy or relieved to anyone._

_This was all witnessed from the window. Though barred, there was a speck of light peeking through. And through that little hole, a crow watched thoughtfully on. After the police discovered the body and the note, it flew off, waiting for the opportune moment._

That moment was now, when death would strike the Strife family again.

Zexion stopped shaking. He lay there, limp on the ground. The boy let the crow's memories sink in before he let his anger consume him. All those years of self-loathing, of self-mutilation, over something that wasn't even his fault. His mother loved him. It was Sephiroth who hated him. _He_ killed Aerith, not Zexion._ Sephiroth. Sephiroth. Sephiroth._

"Sephiroth." he spoke the name aloud. Enraged, he dented the earth. With blazing eyes he looked at the crow, "Where is he?"

The bird cawed once, then took off, heading toward the moon. Zexion got to his feet and was about to follow when he heard a dog barking. He saw a four-legged shadow approach. Then Zexion pushed his fury to the deepest region of his heart, saving it for when the time came. For now he was delighted to see Red trotting to him. On his collar was a rope, chewed off at the end, next to the dog-tag that read the address of the delivery service.

"Red!" the dog yipped merrily, jumping up to lick Zexion on the face, "Good boy, Red! How did you know where to find me?" Red couldn't answer with words, so he just kissed Zexion again before getting down. Zexion rubbed him between the ears, and as he expected him to, Red followed Zexion as he let the crow lead him, "I'll take you home after, okay boy?"

Red didn't bark back. He quietly stayed at Zexion's side, never looking up at him or anywhere else but forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud blinked open his eyes. For a beautiful, bittersweet moment, all he could feel was Tifa next to him. He'd forgotten everything else and simply rolled over to observe the woman beside him. The man let out a slight laugh. Fantasies of beauty after sleep was just that: a fantasy. Tifa's hair was a rat's nest, her "natural" makeup all over her face and pillow. However, her face was relaxed, not tight or snarky as usual. Cloud didn't like her this way. She wasn't Tifa, she was an angel. Perfect was dull to him. He almost wanted to wake her up, when her eyes did it for him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Tifa, half-awake, yawned.

"Cloud, I…" she sat up, Cloud following suit, "A lot has happened. I spent most of last night awake, watching you, making sure you didn't have nightmares. I just didn't want you to be unhappy or crying again. I'd never seen you crying before yesterday, and I didn't like it."

"I didn't like you crying either."

"I know. That's why I want to stay, for a little while anyway, to make sure you're okay."

"Tifa, I'm a grown man, I can…"

"Shut up." Tifa got to her feet, "Listen, Mr. _Grown-Ass Man_, 'cuz I'm never going to say this again. I want to stay for myself too, okay? I want company. That so hard to believe?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. Instead, she left his room, closing the door behind her. Cloud blinked, not quite processing what just happened. Through the conveniently thin walls, he heard people enter the apartment. There was some mumbled talking, then a loud exclamation. Some more talking. Cloud got dressed and checked his phone. No calls, one o'clock in the afternoon. With a sigh, he turned to see his bedroom door bang open. It was Axel.

"_DUDE_." his face was incredulous, "ARE YOU FUCKING _GAY_?!"

The blonde didn't miss a beat, purring, "I may be, Sugar-tits" and topped it off with a suggestive wink. Axel's eyes widened. A split second passed before he shot out the door, and out the apartment. Reno came into the room, a lot more mellow than his brother.

"What'd you say to him?" he asked, not really concerned. He sounded like he'd done this a thousand times before.

"Nothing," he waved a dismissive hand, "Hey, is there a hole in my wall by the doorknob?"

"Shit, yeah. What happened?"

"Tell Axel he owes me five hundred bucks. And a peck on the cheek."

"Sure."

Cloud watched Reno go after his brother. He was a little taken back by Reno's reaction, but then again, he'd grown up with Axel. He knew what to expect by now. Pulling a shirt over his head, he tried to put on a smile as he walked down the hallway into the kitchen, when he froze completely.

Sitting around the islet was Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid. They were going through cold cuts and rolls. They talked quietly amongst themselves, not the usual uproar around lunch. Cloud wasn't shocked by their abnormalcy. It was their lack of noticing Zexion that really got to him. The boy was there, standing in the living room. He wore a blank expression on his face, blinking occasionally, watching the family of friends. Cloud's heart threatened to jump out of his ribcage.

"Zex?"

The group's ears perked up and they switched their attention to Cloud. Tifa matched his gaze, observing the living room, "Cloud? Cloud, are you okay?"

Silent, emotionless Leon let a hint of worry ebb his tone, "Hey man, you alright?"

"Zexion. He's there." Cloud pointed, pale-faced, "Look."

All of them turned.

"You trippin'?" Yuffie gave him a funny look.

"What? No! Don't you see him too?"

"Of course not! There's no one there! What kind of sick joke is this, Cloud? We're all upset he's gone too, you know."

Cloud's hand dropped to his side. The man looked from his friends, to Tifa, to the living room and back again. They couldn't see him. Only Cloud could. Some would try talking to it, but Cloud didn't believe in ghosts. He calmly told himself he was seeing things, and sat down next to Tifa. Everyone else tried to clear the thick air by going back to their casual conversations while Tifa's leg brushed Cloud's in comfort. At some point, Axel called Leon and invited them to his parent's house.

"It's a different atmosphere, there's a shit ton of food, why not? Bring your suits if you want; there's a pool in the back," he said, "And tell the homo to keep his hands to himself. I don't feel like wearing a shirt today."

Leon kept his voice monotone, "But Sugar-tits, you've such an admirable figure."

Axel hung up.

Leon borrowed one of Cloud's suits and changed in his room, Cloud grabbed some swim trunks and went into the bathroom. After he took off his shirt, he turned to look into the mirror. The time spent at the delivery service lifting heavy boxes gave him an appreciative set of muscles. Cloud turned, expecting his lean torso to stare back at him in the mirror, but there was no Cloud. The man's heart skipped a beat when he saw Zexion reflected in the glass.

It wasn't the Zexion that died. In the mirror was the young Zex, short hair, unscarred face, gap-toothed smile. But he wasn't smiling. He shared the same blank expression as the one from the living room. Cloud was frightened by that alone; children always had an emotion on their face. Then, five-year-old Zexion spoke.

"Uncle Cloud," his pre-puberty voice echoed in Cloud's ears, "Why?"

_Why did you kill me?_

His voice didn't change, "It's story time! Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He was a sad little boy. His Mommy and Daddy hated him. He thought no one wanted him. Then his uncle came. For the first time in that little boy's life, he thought someone cared. He was wrong. His uncle waited for him to trust him, then killed him without warning. It was all. His. Fault. The poor little boy died without love, alone. All alone. Never loved. Poor little boy..."

A fist came to make a loud crunch. Cloud's knuckles dripped blood onto the floor. At least twenty little Zexions, each distorted in their own section of the mirror, laughed their mirth in a hysterical chorus. Their eyes were wide and their smiles held fangs. They all sang in an eerie chorus, "_The End!_"

Their voices, and images, were cut off altogether by another strike.

Tifa's voice sounded in the corridor, "Cloud? Cloud, what's going on in there?"

Cloud's knees made an audible thud on the bathroom tile.

"I'm coming in!"

She opened the door, and shrieked at the blood, the shards of glass embedded into Cloud's hands. Cloud looked up to see a fuzzy human-shape in the door frame. To him, the cry was distorted and didn't even sound real. Fear rooted him to the ground.

"Tifa? Is that you? What's wrong?"

The shape's "arms" came up to cover its mouth. Cloud vaguely heard it mumble something like "ambulance" and then it ran away. As a pair of strong arms grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, he went limp and had to be carried to the car. Head lolling with the winding road, Cloud chanted aloud:

"_The End, The End, The End…_"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter contains some M-rated material: nudity and heavy suggestive themes. **

Zexion, though not a child, would've preferred _not_ seeing his father naked.

_Their pale torsos seemed to vibrate in the moonlight. Low groans and grunts sounded like gunfire in the city that never sleeps. Roaring above the honking cars, streetlights, the chattering of strangers, was a man in his late thirties with long silver hair, and a blonde girl about Zexion's age. They soon finished, purring their goodbyes as the man got to his feet and dressed. He sauntered out the room. The crow's eyes followed him out the apartment, landing on a pile of opened envelopes on the way. In the upper left-hand corner was the return-address._

After a few hours of walking, Zexion had entered an urban-city area and was standing before the same destination. Red waited at his side. On Zexion's shoulders perched the crow, almost silently proud for have leading him here. It cawed as if impatient. Zexion, as well as his companions, knew this resident would have answers. The boy didn't knock, but opened the door as silently as he could. He entered the apartment. The crow flew off to the window sill, where it sat with curious eyes, "what will you do next?" Red remained beside Zexion, his ears flipped back, tail erect.

Across the apartment was the bathroom. The door was slightly cracked, allowing a slit of light to illuminate the room. Steam swirled in it. Zexion heard a hissing noise. He paced the carpet and pulled open the door. Blonde, wet hair and another nude body greeted him. This one, however, he liked a lot better, but it wasn't anything new.

"Larxene?"

She didn't sound surprised or thrilled to see him, just a little annoyed. The girl didn't make a move to cover herself, just placing her hands on her hips, "What do you want, Z?"

It was all Zexion could do to keep his eyes on her face. Disgust laced his tone, "I want to know where Sephiroth is."

"Never heard of him. Seriously what the fuck do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"You're lying. You know him. He was here, last night."

The girl's expression faltered before she plastered on a sweet smile, "I don't know what you mean. I wasn't even here last night."

"Stop it, Larxene. You already know you're in trouble."

"Oh, I'm in trouble am I?" she closed the distance between them, pressing her chest up against his, "Oh _dear_ whatever shall I do? I'm such a _naughty_ girl…"

Red had begun growling.

Zexion didn't stutter, "Tell me where he is. I don't want to hurt you."

"But Z, you've hit me before, right here." she placed his hand on her bottom. Zexion could feel his head swimming. Frustrated, he tried pulling his hand away, but she held it firmly there, squeezing the fingers, "_C'mon_, Z… I need _punishment_..." Larxene began suckling on his neck.

He let out a husky, shaky breath, "_Larxene, stop._"

She began moaning, like in the vision.

"_Stop!_" Zexion grabbed her by the biceps and pushed her away. He kept her in his grasp, gripping her skin tight enough to make her gasp.

"Z, that hurts, quit it!" she tried pulling away; he only tightened his hold. A loud crack shot through the apartment. Larxene cried out, falling limp, Zexion holding her up now by the wrists.

"_Tell me where he is, or else._"

At Zexion's heels, Red was full out barking. He lunged at the space surrounding Larxene. The girl squealed, feeling wisps of air hit her bare skin made from moving jaws. She cracked, nearly sobbing the correct answer. Zexion tossed her aside like a ragdoll onto the floor. When she attempted to get to her feet, Red was on top of her, lips drawn back and teeth gnashing. His claws scraped her shoulders and little red beads seeped through. The boy didn't interfere. He located her cell on the coffee table, dialed 911, then dropped it beside her head, cracking the screen, just as the operator picked up.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the woman droned.

"I…" Larxene gasped in pain. She looked from the vicious beast to Zexion. His expression was dark, his eyes unforgiving. He nodded. She spoke, "I-I had an accident, I fell. Please send help. I can't drive."

The second after she gave her the room number, Zexion slammed his foot on the phone and shattered it. Larxene gave no retaliation or shock. A minute of pure silence passed, the humans sharing a mutual understanding of morals, the dog waiting for a command, the crow watching pensively on. Zexion blinked at Larxene, and made way to the door. Red stalked obediently after. Without turning, Zexion held his arm straight out. The black bird called, flying over to the boy and landing on his shoulder. Zexion didn't stop walking, or see Larxene staring after him.

Zexion traced his steps, walking purely on the map in his mind. He entered the suburbs once more. The crow jabbed at Zexion's ear, "this isn't where Sephiroth is!" He brushed it away. "After." was all he said. Within a few hours, his old house sat before him, like a good memory. It felt like he hadn't been there in years, though it was only a matter of days. This was his home. He didn't knock, but walked right in, as he would have before. Where he expected panic and surprise or maybe even happiness, there was nothing.

No one was home. The apartment appeared untouched, but then Zexion searched the other rooms. His was left as it was, but Cloud's had been cleared out. There wasn't anything of Cloud's, but Zexion recognized a woman's black leather jacket. He sighed, knowing in his heart he couldn't wait any longer. In the kitchen, while Red ate, he grabbed a notepad and pen, writing down a final farewell. The crow squawked, tugging on Zexion's sleeve with its talons. Red whined nervously. Zexion smiled sadly, rubbing his ears. They trudged on to Sephiroth. Remembering his ex, Zexion chuckled silently to himself.

_They wouldn't have believed her anyway._


	12. Chapter 12

Red's nose wrinkled at the loathsome odor wafting through the night air. He shrunk away from the dumpsters lining the alleyway, trying to stay in the middle, as farthest as possible. Likewise, Zexion kept his sleeve to his face in a vain attempt to filter the putrid atmosphere. If there was one word that could be used to describe this place, the boy thought it'd be "barren".

Looking around, Zexion couldn't believe this place could support any life. It looked as if no one had been here in years. The cracked pavement, the pungent scent of neglected garbage, more so, the lack of any vermin or plant life, made Zexion reconsider if he was in the right place. Then, a tall man morphed out of the shadows. Of all the things to be playing with, he was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear? You lost, little boy?" he didn't sound curious at all.

Zexion automatically didn't trust this man. Regardless of the shady setting, the air about him sent doubt throughout the boy's mind. He remained silent while Red snarled.

"You know, we could make a deal. I take you home, you don't say anything."

"What's there to say."

"Watch it, kid," the man snarled, flipping back his coat to flash a silver object gleaming in its belt-sheath, "We don't take to sarcasm that well."

"Who's 'we'? You and the balls you don't have?"

His eyes blazed, "What!"

"If you did, you'd have shot me already. You haven't, you can't. No balls."

"Kid, I've shot _hundreds_ more than you ever will. I've done things your little fucking head couldn't even imagine."

"Maybe so. However, I've something you don't."

"And what's that, a pea-shooter?"

Zexion patted Red's head, "A dog."

At that moment, Red bolted forward. The man quickly took out his heater and shot at the animal. Red swerved to the side and dodged. His swift paws allowed him to successfully avoid six bullets. Sparks flew up around Red's feet. He was a blade against another. As the man paused to reload, Red leapt into the air, lunging at the man's shoulder. An audible snap resonated throughout the otherwise soundless space, and then a cruel _thud_ when they landed on the tar. Red released him, padding over unharmed and tail wagging.

"Good boy," Zexion said, bending down to kiss Red's snout.

Zexion took the gun with its six killers and resumed scoping the perimeter. On his shoulder, the crow said nothing.

The trio went deeper into the abandoned pit and found a building made of brick. It was filthy, the door rotting and covered in police tape, obviously ignored. Zexion swatted away the tattered plastic strips and entered the structure. Inside, the smell of sweat and cigarettes overwhelmed him and made him gag. Red whimpered. Zexion recalled how well Red could smell, and then thought of the rest of the guns and knives awaiting them. He met eyes with Red.

"You've been through enough. Be a good boy. Stay."

Red snorted, and stalked on, scouting ahead. Zexion didn't bother arguing and followed. They made their way through the empty concrete rooms, until the sound of human voices reached their ears. They waited by the door, listening intently. After a few moments, they heard several deep voices. There seemed to be dozens of them. It was then that Zexion heard a woman's cry, then another. Anger began building in Zexion's chest, assisting his hunger for revenge. He held the gun up, and kicked the door in.

Time stopped when the old piece of splinters hit the cement. Everyone turned to look at the boy in the doorway. Zexion kept his stance, his eyes darting about the room.

Beaten up, stained and bleeding furniture decorated the room. A few couches surrounded a scratched oak table, covered in playing cards and an assortment of alcohol. Smoke streamed up out of everyone's mouths, including the half-naked girls chained up in the far corner. In the middle of the women was him.

He wore the same outfit as every other guy: tank, baggy jeans, dusty sneakers, bandana wrapped around the head, ink swirled around limbs in their own unique way. All of them had a blue meteor tattooed onto their right shoulder, but this man had it over his bare chest. He had a once beautiful face, white scars now visible on his nose and mouth. From afar, it appeared as if he only had half of each ear.

Zexion aimed for specifically him. No one moved, though everyone had a revolver handy in their belt loop. He spoke.

"Sephiroth."

The man blinked. He broke the tension in the room, with an unspoken command, "What?"

_He doesn't recognize me._ Zexion let his arm drop to his side, still holding the gun, and used the other to draw back his hair. The gang members gasped and the girls jumped. Sephiroth stopped stroking the blonde girl's face. He literally smacked her aside. She landed in a heap with the other two. The blonde was crying, the brunette was trying her best to comfort her, leaning into her but not able to hold her in her bound arms, and the ash-haired one lay stonily at the bottom.

"Oh, it's you." Sephiroth said, getting to his feet and standing in the clearing in the middle of the room.

Zexion set down his hand, the damage now in plain sight. He hushed Red when he started growling. Dead silence filled the room. The men awaited their leader for command, and more so wanted to figure out who this bastard was and why the hell Boss hadn't killed him already.

Zexion's white-hot rage boiled underneath his steady tone, "You don't remember my name."

Sephiroth stopped, and threw his head back and laughed. The hauntingly familiar, gruff voice from Zexion's dreams hissed, "I don't remember any of their names."

"Mine starts with Z. It will end with your blood all over it."

The man with long silver hair smirked. He idly lifted his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Instantaneously, every man pulled out their weapons and took aim. They used every round. Thousands of bullets came flying. Red yelped, dashing out the room just before he could get hit. The crow had remained with Zexion, a reassuring presence, "you're okay."

Zexion could feel the holes in his body all over. He could feel, see, smell, hear the red flowing out of his skin. The blasts pushed him; he managed by pure will to stay standing and unmoving. He resisted the gunfire, holding on to his own gun so hard his knuckles lost color. In a matter of minutes, everyone was out of ammunition. The gang dropped their shooters in awe. They made strangled gasps, backing away slowly.

Within seconds, the holes had closed. Most of the bullets lay at Zexion's feet, making little clinking sounds as they struck the pavement. Zexion paused, then turned his head and spit out the rest like big watermelon seeds. He let out a soft chuckle, then suddenly got serious, brought up his gun, shouted "RED!" and fired.

Six men consecutively lost use of their dominant hands. The rest suffered the real thrash. Zexion used the butt of his gun like a club and dented countless skulls. He used his bare hands to snap arms and break off fingers. Red covered ground in leaps, ripping hunks of meat off human bones. The friendly companion turned feral and licked his lips, tasting the bitter-sweet crimson drink. He felled them all, roaring like some uncharted animal scientists wouldn't dare touch.

Soon, there was only one man left.

Sephiroth, like his son, was splattered in the blood of his comrades. They couldn't deny the wails of pain, or the new scarlet carpet. Behind Sephiroth, the girls were tugging at their chains and crying. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, a sheen of sweat on his skin. Zexion smiled. Very slowly, the boy approached him, Red at his side. He tossed the gun away. Sephiroth jumped when it struck the floor. Zexion looked up into his old man's eyes. They were less than a yard away from each other.

Zexion spoke, "You have a gun."

The man handed it to him. Zexion smiled, bringing the gun to the side of his head, right above the ear. Making sure his father was watching, Zexion shot himself in the head until the gun made a clicking sound. It was discarded the same way. Wickedly, the boy smirked. Sephiroth's face was twisted in pure horror, speckled with his son's blood. Zexion, still holding his grin, reached up and ran his fingers along Sephiroth's cheek, smearing the droplets into streaks. He took a step closer, and whispered into Sephiroth's ear.

"_Sweet dreams, Father._"

And he slammed his fist past Sephiroth's ribcage, and tore out his still-beating heart.

_Thud._

Stepping over the body, Zexion neared the girls now screeching their fear. They scrambled to get away, curling in on themselves and shouting for anyone to help them. Zexion ignored them and snapped the chains. The girls braced themselves, but all he did was get to his feet and return to Sephiroth's side. He looked down at the man, his chest light and airy. Then, the bird on his shoulder that he'd almost forgotten about, jumped and landed on Sephiroth. Its talons raked the right side of his face, marring it forever. It was then that bright light radiated from Zexion's chest. He regarded it with hooded eyes. A sad smile was on his lips.

"Th-thank you." the blonde spoke up, her voice scratchy, "You saved us."

Zexion didn't look up, "What are your names?"

"I'm Rikku. This is my sister Paine and my cousin Yuna. We've been down here since we were little kids… Who are you?"

"Zexion Strife. I need a favor."

The ash-haired one nodded, "Anything."

"See this dog?" Zexion rubbed Red's ears, "Make sure he gets home. His name's Red. The address is on his tag."

"Can't you take him home?" the brunette asked.

"I can't." he got on his knees, holding out his hands to the dog. He came, ears back and whining. Zexion wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and squeezed, "You are such a good dog. Good boy, Red, you're a good good boy…" He kissed Red between the ears, just where he liked it. Red yipped a protest, kissing Zexion on the cheek, but backed off and joined the girls in the corner. He sat obediently and watched Zexion fade away. The light took over the boy, consuming him in a brightness that forced everyone to shut their eyes. Zexion cried as it took him, spreading out his arms and lifting him from the earth. When he opened his eyes, a pair of green eyes stared back at him. More tears joined the others. Zexion never knew he could be so happy, or that he could see someone so happy. She held out her arms to him.

"Mommy!"


	13. Chapter 13

White. Everything was white. The walls, the floors, the ceilings, the furniture, the bedsheets, even the clothes the man huddled in the corner wore were the color of milk. Tifa had hesitated, preparing herself to enter this room of white, but she instantly regretted taking that first step. She stood out too much; he'd notice her immediately.

_How long has it been? A week? A couple? A month? I don't know if I can see him. No. I should. He deserves it…_

Tifa noticed dully that he'd moved all the furniture so it corresponded with his nephew's. Sadly, no books were allowed, so half the room was empty. She watched him for a moment, half-empty. The man's eyes were shaded and heavy. They drooped as his head rested against the wall. Tifa was wrong. He hadn't even acknowledged he wasn't alone anymore.

"Cloud?" she stood next to him. On the other side of the door was a guard in case something happened, but she had more than enough privacy. She dared to placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey."

He turned slowly to see her face. His eyes widened for a moment, a flash of recognition. It was as if seeing the world again after driving through the tunnel, or waking up after a bad dream. Cloud smiled, "Tifa. You're here…"

"Yeah. Cloud, I…"

"Shh. Listen. Zex is telling me another story. It's a good one. Heard it a billion times, but it never gets old. He's so cute, isn't he? Must get it from his mother." his voice trailed off as he sat staring at the little boy that wasn't there. Tifa choked back a sob, and again questioned if she was ready to do this. He obviously wasn't.

A good fifteen minutes passed before Cloud's eyes spilled over. Under his breath, he muttered, "_The End._" and looked to Tifa. He smiled, "What's up?"

Tifa had reached her limit. She got on her knees before him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd begun crying, harder because she realized she couldn't tell Cloud. How could she? She'd just make it worse. This wasn't even Cloud. Just a shell of what used to be her best friend. Hoping it'd reach the old Cloud, Tifa hugged him tighter.

The shell blinked, then returned the embrace. They held each other, like they had years ago at the funeral. Crying together, without shame, for different reasons this time. As they calmed down, Cloud took deep breaths. In his mind, now wrecked and not straight, he wondered if this was okay. Would Zex let him be happy? Surely he didn't deserve it after killing him. Cloud felt fear take over. He pushed away Tifa. Zex would hurt her for sure. He had to make it look like he didn't want her there. _Appeal to Zex._

"Go away! Leave, don't come back! I hate you!"

"Cloud…" she looked down at her feet. She knew this shell wouldn't care, but she had to say it. It'd been too long. She'd waited too long. Maybe if she said it earlier, this would've never happened, but, the words were meaningless now, and it wouldn't hurt telling him.

"Cloud, I love you."

He stopped. What did she say?

_I have his attention. This is good. This is…_ "I. Love. You. Cloud. Can you understand me?"

"... Go away!"

She gasped, then recovered. Ignoring Cloud's "no"s, she leaned in, "Cloud, I know this is wrong. Or, maybe so wrong it's right, I don't even know anymore but… I love you… I don't know if you're in there or you're gone forever but..." she leaned in further, "Just allow me this moment of weakness…"

Cloud yelped, realizing what she was trying to do and put his hands firmly on her shoulders, "No! Zex will hurt you!"

She let out a sob, "I don't care what Zex does to me. You need to know, Cloud. I…"

Tifa shoved herself at him, pressing her lips firmly on his. At first his lips were hard against hers, like he didn't want to kiss her. His hands tried unsuccessfully to push her away, but ended up pulling her into him. His mouth softened, and he kissed her again. And again. And again. All over. On her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her neck, her shoulder, back up to her lips. Again. Repeat. His fingers tangled in the soft black hair he'd yearned to feel. Cloud whimpered against her mouth, rejoicing in the taste he'd wanted his whole life. Tifa tasted like happiness, like freedom. He couldn't get enough. Freedom.

_Freedom.. Free me.. Love… Free… Tifa. Tifa. Love. I love Tifa. Free me, Tifa._

Cloud didn't realize he said these things out loud, between kisses, and made Tifa laugh and smile. He didn't care. He loved her. And she loved him. They could be together. As they proved it over and over, Cloud's eyes never found the items tucked into Tifa's coat pocket. One was a note, the other was a black feather.

Unbeknownst to them, a crow sat on the window sill, observing the scene with speculative stares. It flapped its wings, and took off into the night. In its mind eye, it reread the latest victim's farewell:

_Dear Everyone,_

_Thank you._

_I never thought I could've made it without you guys. You were always there for me, and I know that if I was alone, I never would've made it as far as I had._

_Axel and Reno. Thank you for being just the right amount of pervy and caring._

_Yuffie. Your spunky attitude always made the workplace brighter. Don't change._

_Leon. I doubt you'll ever tell your story, but know I would've thought you're awesome anyway._

_Demyx, thanks for being a cool dude. Other guys would've called me queer for being in that bookstore so much. You were cool, even if you were Larxene's affair._

_Xigbar, thank you for all the fun times in your restaurant. It was usually the highlight of my evening to hang out with you and everyone else, just eating pizza and laughing about nothing._

_Cid, thank you for caring about me enough to build me that bookshelf, and my entire room, for free. Not a lot of people would do that, only people with a big heart. I liked your big heart._

_Tifa. I know your secret. I never told him, but you should. Thank you for being there for him and taking care of him when no one else would. It's not your job, which just makes you even greater._

_And Cloud._

_Uncle Cloud, I am happier now. I'm in a better place. This isn't your fault at all. I don't hate you. How could I? You've always been there for me. Always. I wish I could've done the same for you. Oh, and Uncle Cloud?_

_…_

_I love you too._

_Yours without lament,_

_Zexion_


End file.
